


Real lena au

by Kely_liquid



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Real lena au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: after Scrooge sealed magica away in his dime she was able to find a loop hole she attended her shadow to her only living bloodline left lena le strange her nice
Relationships: Bentina Beakley & Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Della Duck & Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Lena & Webby Vanderquack, Donald Duck & Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Scrooge McDuck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. The deal

Lena de strange was in an orphanage   
In a small town on the base of Mount Vesuvius. she has been living in this orphanage all her life she was told that she was brought here after her parents dead in a magical explosion and no one wants to adopted her because she has magic not even the caretakers liked her. So here she was at 15 with no family and no one to torn to. Lena had snuck out of the orphanage again, not like they will care that she was gone, she was sitting under her favorite tree writing on her poetry book writing about the solar eclipse that just happened when she felt some sort of pull she tryed to ignore it at first but seen it became to strong to ignore so she got up and followed where the pull lead her. 

" Why are there so many stairs!" Lena sighed at the pull lead her up the mountain the sun was now starting to set. When she finally got to the top all she found was a purple amulet laying on the ground and something was compelling her to touch it she doesn't know why but the pull was to strong.and when she touch it shadows started to crawl up her body she screamed but she was all alone no one would hear her or even care that she was gone. Lena could not feel her body when she opened her eyes she was in a dark version of her world. " Well, well, well so you are poe's daughter." Lena turned around and a black shadow shaped like a adult women duck with menacing red eyes   
Glaring at her. " How do you know my dad?" The shadow just laphed. " Oh you stupid little girl he was my weakling of a brother." Lena eyes widened this was her aunt? But she didn't like the malice in her voice" Where am I anyway and how are you?" Her aunt laphed evilly. " Well little brat I am magica de spell and you are going to help me take revenge on Scrooge McDuck and destroy everything he hold dear." 

Lena was scared of aunt magica she doesn't want to hurt anyone and she liked Scrooge when he came to her village he stopped some people from beating her up she gave him the only thing she had her father's special gem he tried to refuse it at first but he took it and even gave her a ring it had a golden band with a light blue gem in the center. " I don't want to do that aunt magica." Lena said while fiddling with her ring but this angered magica." Like you have a choice." she reached her shadow hand Into lena's shadow a burning sensation shot up her body bringing her to her knees it felt like lava was in her veins. Then Suddenly there was a flash of blue light and magica reeled her hand back, lena took a shaky breath magica growled at her. " You brat that ring prevents me from taking control of your body." Lena fiddled with the ring silently thanking Scrooge for giving it to her. " So here is what we are going to do I will inhabit you shadow and you get it yourself." 

" No! I don't want to hurt anyone especially Scrooge!" But aunt magica growled the burning sensation came back again. " You think you have a choice you brat." But lena held fast continue to refuse for as long as she can. After what felt like eternity until magica gave her an ultimative. " Oh lena after you get me the dime I will never bother you again. " Lena looked up at her with tears in her eyes. " Really?" She asked innocently. " Yes my dear you have my word." All lena wanted was to leve this shadow realm and away from her aunt." Ok I'll do it." And with that she was in the really would with the purple amulet around her neck she hide it under her shirt and found out that she was in the shadow realm for 15 years and she hadn't she a day. " You silly girl time works different In the shadow realm  
Now you must go to duckberg and get that dime." And with that lena left the mountain with a mission to complete.


	2. Familiar

Scrooge was walking past the dining room he can hear the kids in there must have come back from the moves. But as he glances into the room he stopped and focused his eyes on the teen girl siting next to Webby who look a lot like the he girl who gave him the stone that helped him trap magica but instead of light blue in her hair it was a light purple. " Uncle Scrooge you have to hear about the taraformias we meet in the subway tunnels!" Huey yelled excitedly." Yay and you haven't meet Lena yet she is my best friend!" 

Scrooge went into the dining room and sat in his char as Webby, Huey, Dewey, and louie talked about there adventure while Scrooge studied the teen in front of him she refused to look at him instead just looking at her pancakes and fettles with a ring that had a blue gemstone on it." That is an interesting ring you got there lass where did you get it?" Lena froze and for the first time looked Lena into his eyes." Oh this old thing and old man gave it to me as payment." Lena flinches as if she was being hurt by an invisible fours and Scrooge noticed the slight Italian accident in her voice.

Mrs. Beakley pulled Scrooge into the kitchen with a concerned look on her face." Mr. mcduck I would like to bring up some concerning things about Lena." Scrooge gave her a curious look yay he finds her familiar but nothing dangerous." And what will that be?" Beakley sighed sadly." When me and Lena where alone I got frustrated at her thinking she was a bad influence to the kids and I raise my voice at her, and she backed away from me with fear in her eyes like she was afraid I was going to hurt her." Scrooge became concerned as well." I asked her about her home life she said she lived with her aunt and quickly changed the subject I fear that her home life is not the safest." Scrooge looked back at back at the kid she smiled and laughed with the children." We don't have enough information to do anything about it yet so until them she is always welcome here." Beakley nodded and went back to the children while Scrooge went off to plan his next step.


End file.
